Moonlite Emblem
by Creyhie
Summary: Above Daein on the map there is a country: Cornithia, home to an old breed of Laguz. In this country, a pair of siblings set out to save their country, and the rest of Tellius. Pairings: OCxRanulf, SorenXLethe, more coming. FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Book One Chapter One

**I'm back!!! Mwahahaha!! Ahem, anyway, here is my lovely attempt to write a Fire Emblem fanfiction. It is based off of Path of Radiance, during and after the chapters where Ike and his mercenaries are in Daein. A major note to all my loyal readers: I will not be updating this as much as you think I should. I still have Wings of an Angel to continue and complete (that story is only about a fifth of the way done) plus real life to deal with. Moonlite Emblem will not go stagnate, just updates will be slow.**  
**DISCLIAMER: Aside from owning a copy of Path of Radiance, I own only my characters, the concept and the writing. Everything else is copyright Nintendo.**

**NOTE: There are no "official" pairings yet. **

**On with the story! Happy reading!**

_Story:_ Moonlite Emblem  
_Author:_ Creyhie  
_Summery:_ Above Daein on the map there is a country: Cornithia, home to an old breed of Laguz. In this country, a pair of siblings set out to save their country, and the rest of Tellius.

**Book One - The Wolf of Night**

**Chapter One - Rinsuki of the Wolf Tribe**

Her cloaked figure raced through the darkening hills of her homeland. She lived in the land beyond Daein, in the far northern region of Tellius. In the country of Cornithia, an old breed of Laguz took the night by storm. The humans that lived there were half Laguz by blood; no true human blood existed in the country. Cornithia was a small country of mainly Laguz with the odd Beorc merchant and assassin.

She stopped on a hill above a tiny merchant town. She dropped her hood, reveling silver hair that hung in a pony tail near the nape of her neck. It was wrapped in dark blue ribbon. At the end hung a crescent moon; the only thing gold on her body.

Her large eyes shined with a silver gleam. The pupils formed crescents when exposed to bright light. Her eyes could see for miles and refocus from far to near and vice versus in a split second. Her eyes took on a red tinge when angered.

She had heard the rumors, listened to the talk, read the posts: Daein was coming here following a mercenary group. The elders of her tribe spoke of the Laguz the group allied with: hawks, tigers, cats, a dragon and even one of the herons. Their leader was a boy of only 16 yet he commanded the company with experience of someone much older.

The blue haired, blue eyed youth, Ike, was protecting the princess of Crimea. The girl chuckled. Won't do them much help here, she thought. Her ears twitched; they were wolf ears, the only real part of her that kept her from being called a cat or a dragon Laguz. Someone ran up behind her.

"The Queen would like your presence, oni-chan." She turned around to see her younger half-brother, Talka. He was a cat Laguz, her father having taken a feline for a wife, bringing with her the boy. Their father's first wife was killed by Daein soldiers. The girl sighed and shrugged.

"'Her Magisty' can wait till morning, Talka-kun. I honestly don't know why Father picked such a woman in the first place. I would have just as easily run the country, but no, I'm too young." She spoke softly but with dignity.

"Rin-chaaaannnn," the boy whined, "You can't mean that. You know that Mother works hard to keep the cat and tiger Laguz at peace with the wolf tribe." He tugged at her sleeve, exposing the clothing underneath. "You're leaving?" Talka sounded shocked.

Rin nodded. "Hai, Talka-kun. There is nothing left here for me. You are heir to the throne, if it lasts when Daein comes in search of Ike and his mercenaries. I will always just be Lady Rinsuki of the Wolf Tribe. You, you will have a future as King Talkayusa of Cornithia." She smiled at him, ruffling his hair a bit. "And I can't stand to be in court with Sayuri any longer. No offense to you, Talka-kun, but I find her utterly repulsive and much to power hungry for me."

"Most at court do, Rin." A separate, deeper voice said from behind her. Rin whipped around to see her father, the King of Cornithia, Kyonitsu, smiling at her. Kyonitsu, or as his family called him, Kyon, was a lean wolf Laguz with stalk white hair and bright silver eyes. Rin inherited most of her traits from him, including her height. The only thing her mother left her was her silver hair and fur colour.

"Papa!" He picked her up in a hug. She felt like she was just a cub again. "I thought you weren't going to be back until winter. What happened?" She asked as the man put her down.

"Things of grave importance. The first of which is this: You and Talka must get out of Cornithia. You two are the only children, and heirs, Sayuri and I have, and as such will be a major target when Daein's forces reach us. Rin, you are in the most danger. You are blood to the royal line, and a wolf. Ashnard as caught wind of the wolf Laguz and wants us for his army. More importantly, he wants you, Rin, for himself. As a pet." Rin knew what this meant and she would not have it.

"To protect you, I had this crafted." He continued, pulling out a vial of liquid. "This will tap into the cat blood you have---and don't tell me you don't, because I know that your mother was half wolf, half cat and you can't hide how cat like your tail is---turning you into a cat, essentially. You will still possess your wolf senses, so be careful of flaunting what you can do." He placed it into Rin's hands.

"Father, I understand why you are doing this but I have too much…" Rin saw the plead in Kyon's eyes, "…I understand. When do we leave?"

"You leave tomorrow at sunset, so take it now. Only I know the reversal potion to it and only I know where it is. I have asked a friend of mine to lead you two to Ike's group. Don't look so shocked; it is the safest place for you. His name is Ranulf. He is identifiable by his ice blue hair. He said he might be bringing along another Laguz with him, but don't be counting on it." Kyon handed Talka a roll of paper. "Give that to Ike—he's the boy with hair the color of sapphires---he'll know what to do. Now, Rin, drink!"

Rin reluctantly uncorked the vial and tipped it into her mouth. The girl had expected it to be disgusting. On the contrary, it tasted of cherry blossoms, native only to Cornithia, and peaches. She drained the vial. "Now whaa…t!" She felt the concoction take affect, remolding bone and muscle, shrinking cartalige and fur. She even felt her pupils change. Rin fell to the ground as she blacked out from shock.

Sometime later, she became aware of a different environment and people talking. They must of moved her, she realized, smelling hay and fonder.

"Talka, guard her and keep her silent. No one must know you are here." She heard Talka replying, footsteps, a door closing then no more.

"Yes, ma'am." Her servant girl walked off, leaving Sayuri in peace. The raven black cat Laguz was impactient. Talka and that dreadful half sister of his should have been back by now. The Queen got up from her chair in front of her vanity and paced.

"Excuse me, your Majesty, but there is a messenger here for you." Sayuri look over at the maid who bowed.

"Send them in, Kayo." The maid did so. A man in his early to mid 20s walked in, his jet black wings folded behind him. He was dressed in black, a sure sign of the Raven Laguz he was. The only real color was his pale skin and gray-blue hair. The raven bowed.

"Ah, Sayuri-dono, it is wonderful to see you again." The woman sniffed at him.

"What do you want, Naesala-san?" Sayuri asked rather absentmindedly. She didn't hate him, never could she hate the man who had made the last few months pleasurable, but she just wasn't in the mood for him tonight. The raven noticed this, as he noticed everything about the Queen, and walked over.

"Sayu, you know what I want." He cooed in her ear, using his pet name for him. She brushed him off.

"Not tonight, Naesala. I'm tired and Kyonitsu is back. Unless of course you have something in return." She looked at him, fingering the loose kimono robe she wore. Naesala smiled. Ah, so she _is_ in the mood, he thought.

"I do, Sayu, I do. Ike and his band of misfit mercenaries are coming here and bringing with them the entire force of Daein at their heels. If you want your plan to succeed, my neko-chan, you must not let Rinsuki leave this country." He whispered in her ear again, linking fingers with her. Sayuri was ofly tempted to just begin now, but there was something she needed to know first.

"Why must that wrench be kept here?" She asked as the raven went to kiss her. He pressed his lips to hers before replying.

"Because King Ashnard wants her as his own _pet_." Sayuri giggled at what Naesala implied. It would surely ruin Rin if it happened. Naesala paused, waiting for her reaction.

She said nothing, but undid the clasps that held her robe closed. Naesala smiled devilishly; if all went well tonight, _he_ would soon be controlling the country.

**There you go! The first chapter! Interesting lead in, no? It is more of a prologue than anything else; the next chapters should be much longer, at least double this. Review by using the lovely purple button below that says "Go!" on it. **

**Until my next update,**

**Creyhie**


	2. Chapter Two

**The first day after I posted this I was shocked: 23 hits in less than 12 hours. Truly amazing. This story already has been favorited. So, now for those of you who read this and enjoy it, on to Chapter 2!**

**DISCLIAMER: Aside from owning a copy of Path of Radiance, I own only my characters, the concept and the writing. Everything else is copyright Nintendo.**

**NOTE: There are no "official" pairings yet. **

**On with the story! Happy reading!**

_Story:_ Moonlite Emblem

_Author:_ Creyhie

_Summery:_ Above Daein on the map there is a country: Cornithia, home to an old breed of Laguz. In this country, a pair of siblings set out to save their country, and the rest of Tellius.

**Book One The Wolf of Night**

**Chapter Two Rin Meets Ranulf **

"Rin-chan… Rin-chan… wake up, oni-chan." A voice told her. The wolf opened her eyes to see Talka standing over her. She rubbed an eye and sat up. Her brother grinned.

"What, Talka-chan? Did it work?" She asked. An ear twitched, revealing itself to be smaller than normal. The cat held up a mirror.

"See for yourself, oni-chan." Rin looking into the mirror. Her reflection didn't shock her as much as she thought it would. On each side of her face were two gray stripes, the common identifier of cat Laguz. Her ears were smaller and cat-like; she was kinda disappointed. Rin liked her ears. Her pupils were slitted. The only other thing was her tail which had smoothed itself out. Not much change there.

"Not bad. Is.. what was his name, Ranulf? here yet?" She asked, putting the mirror down. It was sunset, normally the time when she was alert and ready. Now she wanted to sleep. _I guess this is why Talka gets so grouchy after dinner._ She thought, standing. Her balance was much more aligned now. Rin looked herself over. The wolf girl was much more lean than her wolf self was. She smiled as she traced the outline of her calf muscle in her leg. "Very nice…"

"If you are referring to me, then yes, I'm here." His voice startled her slightly and she jumped. Rin met the ice blue eyes of Ranulf. She stood there gapping at him for an instant before she slammed her jaw shut. For a cat Laguz, he was _handsome_, utterly handsome. He wore a simple outfit, but that wasn't what caught her attention. Ranulf had only one ice blue strip on each cheek and one down his nose. _He has one gold and one blue eye…_ she found herself noticing.

Talka nudged her after a few minutes. She panicked and quickly bowed. "Ah, Ranulf-sama, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Rinsuki and this is my half brother Talka." Rin spoke formally, and waited for his reply.

Ranulf chuckled and returned the bow. "There is no need to be formal with me, Rinsuki-san. Your father is a dear friend of mine and his she-wolf daughter is as well."

"Y-you know? That I'm not cat Laguz." She asked him, worry creasing her forehead. He nodded.

"Yes, I know that you are of Wolf Laguz blood, and that you are part cat. What? You think Kyon wouldn't fill me in?" Ranulf joked before walking over. He bent forward, for he was at least a head taller than Rin, to whisper in her ear. "By the way, I was against your father marrying Sayuri. She's a filthy mutt if you ask me."

Rin laughed. "That she is." The girl was about to say something when another cat Laguz came in. She was an orange haired girl about 18 or 19 with livid purple eyes. She, unlike Ranulf, had two strips on each cheek. A green ribbon was tied around her neck and the tails ended in small bells. The cat wore nothing more than a fitted green tunic and a pair of very short shorts. Rin thought she looked quite annoyed, but was formal. "Konichiwa." She bowed. "I'm---"

"I know who you are, Rinsuki." She did not bow in return. Rin paid it no mind. "I was instructed to tell you that you should leave now." This was said more to Ranulf than the siblings. The man sighed and ran a taped hand through his hair.

"You can at least be pleasant to them, Lethe-kun. Rinsuki-san, Talka-kun, this is Lethe. She will be accompanying us to Ike-dono's camp. Her tongue may be sharp and she is quite stubborn, but Lethe-kun is a good fighter." Ranulf added the last bit as Lethe kicked him in the knee.

"Baka neko. We need to go. Now." She left the room. The other cat sighed again and shook his head. Talka ran after Lethe. Rin guessed he was going to try to help her. That would be Talka for you, always wanting to help the women. He might have only been 13, but he knew how to impress the ladies. His sister chuckled to herself. The 16 year old accepted that he would become a ladies man and boy would make all the woman want him when he was her age and older.

Rin picked up her things. She slid flat knives in the sheaths strapped to her legs and arms. They were concealed by her clothing.

Ranulf looked at her questioningly. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I rebel. I want to protect myself in human form, so I carry around flat knives and few kunai. I don't see why that surprises you, Ranulf-sama, this is wolf country and I am a wolf."

"Rinsuki-san, I know that. It is just odd to see a Laguz using Beorc weaponry." He lead her outside.

"It is not Beorc, Ranulf-sama. My knives where forged by a she-wolf quite a long time ago…" Rin stared at the fading rays of sunlight. "You don't have to call me 'Rinsuki-san.' Rin will work just fine." She told him, grabbing the end of her ponytail. The she-wolf pulled the charm off the end, tying off the end of the ribbon. Ranulf smiled.

"Fine, Rin-san then, or at least until we have been traveling for a while." He reached his right arm across and helped her tie the knot.

"Thank you, Ranulf-san." Rin bowed slightly to him.

"Oni-chan! Ranulf-kun! Lethe-chan is wait---ow!" Talka called from the trees outside the barn. Lethe smacked him on the head.

"I told you not to call me "Lethe-chan"!" She scolded him. Talka then started to run from her, she followed, and the pair ended up chasing each other. The other two Laguz laughed. "You little twerp!"

"I'll race ya to the trees, Rin-san." Ranulf said to her, preparing to dash. Rin smirked.

"Human form only. Let's go!" She took off, her legs flitting across the grass. Ranulf growled lightly and dashed after her. They matched each other's pace, though Rin held back, heeding her father's warning.

Across from the barn, in an alley way, stood a man. He smirked, and in a flurry of black raven feathers, flew off to the royal guard.

"Yes sir!." The pack moved out. Naesala stood looking very pleased with himself. Sayuri's plan was working nicely. He ran a hand through his hair.

"What are you doing here, raven?" The Laguz smiled at the voice. He turned around.

"Ah, Kyonitsu-dono, it is a pleasure to see you." He bowed. Kyon growled at him, baring a pair of fangs. The wolf king was not fond of the Raven Laguz, especially when they were in _his_ territory.

"I ask again, why are you here, raven? You have no business in Cornithia." His eyes were hard.

Naesala smiled slyly. "There is no law that I can not come here, your Magesty. I am merely passing through." Naesala bowed again, attempting to pass him. Kyon caught him by the arm.

"I do not trust ravens. Your kind are a disgrace to Laguz. Now get out of my country." He growled. Kyon let him go. Naesala took off toward the border.

But as most people know, Naesala is not one to follow orders. He banked a hard right and speed for Sayuri's room. Unknown to him, Kyon saw this. The king would not say anything, yet. He had a feeling that what ever the raven was doing would show itself in due time.

The foursome walked through the forest in mostly silence. The most chatter came from Talka asking Ranulf about life in a mercenary group. Rin left the boys to their talk and came up beside Lethe.

"You seem to have a good relationship with Ranulf-san, Lethe." Rin did not use honorifics with her. The girl decided that she did not need them; Lethe had a presence that didn't need any formality. The orange cat looked out of the corner of her eye.

"It is… pleasant." Lethe said. In a rare moment, she caught one of her bells and tinkled it. "He is quite the baka though. If Ike-sama hadn't insisted on me coming, I would not have."

Rin looked at her confused. _She would not have come…? _"Why would you not?" The wolf cracked her knuckles without realizing it. Lethe noticed, however, but did not comment.

"I do not find this appealing… I would rather be on the front now, not chaperoning a pair of kittens." Lethe's voice had a hint of venom in it. Rin started to snarl but stopped herself.

"Well, I don't need chaperoning. I can take care of myself." She retorted. "I'm not just a petty court lady, I'm---" She was cut off as a pole caught her in the middle of her back.

"When Naesala-sama said we were to go hunting, he never said we'd find a pair of felines like yourselves." A voice growled from behind them, lust in his voice.

**And that's the end of chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it. And yes, it is a cliff-hanger. I like ending like it. R&R!**

**Until my next update,**

**Creyhie**


	3. Chapter Three

**One review out of two chapters. I think that is a record. Lol. Anyway, I seem to be updating much more than normal. Weird. This is a good thing, though.**

**Rin: You're rambling Creyhie.**

**Creyhie: Wha? No I'm not.**

**Rin: Yes you are. And why do I have to be stuck with Lethe anyway? She's so annoying…**

**Creyhie: Because I am the author and you are the character. I am god!**

**Akito: comes out of no where No you aren't! I am, you wrench!**

**Creyhie: scratches head You are in the wrong story, Akito-sama. Now go, Shigure-san must be worried. ushers the head of house out of the room**

**Rin: Who was that? confused**

**Creyhie: Sorry for the interruption. Now on with the story!**

**Rin: Finally…**

**DISCLIAMER: Aside from owning a copy of Path of Radiance, I own only my characters, the concept and the writing. Everything else is copyright Nintendo (which sucks, since I really want Ike to end up with Soren… thinks dirty thoughts).**

**NOTE: There are no "official" pairings yet. Oh, and a there is a bit of yuri in this chapter. Just warning ya. .0**

**On with the story! Happy reading!**

_Story:_ Moonlite Emblem

_Author:_ Creyhie

_Summery:_ Above Daein on the map there is a country: Cornithia, home to an old breed of Laguz. In this country, a pair of siblings set out to save their country, and the rest of Tellius.

**Book One The Wolf of Night**

**Chapter Three **

Rin and Lethe tensed. Rin glanced around for Ranulf and Talka. _We must have gotten separated! This is bad…_ She thought. She surveyed their enemy.

It didn't look good. Eight well trained Wolf Laguz guards encircled them. Rin recognized their leader. In beast form, he was a black wolf with strange white markings on his head and sides. In either form, the man had bright cerulean eyes. He was a solemn figure, wearing a green tunic and a pair of brown britches. He used no weapon, but could kill in a hit. Rin would have smirked, but the fact that she was a _cat_ and that he could not recognize her, kept her from doing it.

Lethe growled. "Naesala sent you?!" She stared hard at the one who had spoken. He was a private of the guard, Rin noted. She had come in contact with the young wolf many a time before and it had always ended the same: she shoved against a wall and him trying to get into her. She sniffed the air. Almost all the other wolves, except for their leader and his second in command, a she-wolf, smelled of lust. Rin barely smelled Ranulf and Talka, but they seemed okay.

"Oh, I like a girl who growls. Come here my pet." Another growled. Lethe snarled. Rin could sense how angry she was getting. The she-wolf decided to play on that.

Rin purred, "I really wouldn't do that. She's horrible in bed." She smirked and locked eyes with Lethe.

"_What are you doing, neko?" _Lethe asked her. Rin continued to smirk.

"_Play along, Lethe. I'm buying us time. Ranulf and Talka aren't far away. And, if it looks like we are together, then these men won't want us _in_ bed._" She replied. Lethe glared but said nothing. Rin leaned over to Lethe and slid a hand across the cat's stomach. She felt Lethe shiver. The men started to… lust for what she was doing. "Lethe… come on…" She growled under her breath.

Lethe gritted her teeth. Under normal circumstances, the girl next to her would be knocked out. However, the cat knew the danger they were in. Plus, she smelled the lust on the men, and did not like it. Swearing she would never tell anyone about this, she began to nibble on Rin's ear. She kissed Rin's cheek and nose. The cat left her face and went to her neck, softly nibbling on it. This time, Rin shivered. Maybe it wasn't so bad.

"What a pair of whores." "They shouldn't be alive." "I'm jealous." "I want the one with the sliver hair." "Fine, I get the orange one." The men growled. Both girl chuckled slightly. Lethe stopped kissing her, and started to caress Rin's face. Rin purred, she enjoyed the sensation. _Now for the grand finale._ She thought. She caught the other cat's eyes.

"_When I do what I am about to do, one, don't kill me, and two be ready to transform. These idiots are going to be on us before we can say "baka."_ Lethe nodded with her eyes. Rin only smiled and pressed her lips to Lethe's. She slid a hand down the front of the girl's shorts.

The cat was taken aback by the kiss and more surprised with what Rin also did. But something clicked in her and she wrapped one arm around the wolf's back while the other slid up Rin's tunic. Lethe brought Rin to her and, ever so slowly, moved her hips up and down against Rin and her hand.

For the hell of if, Rin moaned. Lethe took this opportunity to slide her tongue into Rin's mouth, making the girl moan more. And everyone around them froze. Then, every male growled angrily, even their leader. Every Laguz transformed and the pair were surrounded by a pack of jealous, lusting wolves.

Rin and Lethe broke from each other and transformed. In a cloud of smoke, a pair of cats crotched where the girls had stood.

A wolf howled. The pack leaped at them. Rin and Lethe ducked, letting the wolves slam into one another. The two cats sliced and scratched at the wolves who were thrown out of the dog fight.

Another pair of cats, one ice blue, one a dark-brown, leapt into the fray. They met up with Lethe and Rin, who nodded to them. The foursome hissed at the pack of wolves and attacked.

"Good riddance." Rin said, watching the battered and bruised guard run away with their tails between their legs. She nursed a gash in her left arm: one of the wolves had gotten caught under her and slashed out trying to right himself. It was not very deep, but bled like crazy. The she-wolf walked over to a nearby stream and washed it off. She began to rip a piece of cloth from her bandage kit with her teeth when a hand carefully grabbed her wrist.

Rin looked up and saw Ranulf silently dressing her wound. She watched him work. His grip was firm, but not hard. The girl couldn't hide the shivers she experienced every time his fingers brushed against her skin. She saw him smirk a bit. Rin blushed and looked at the water.

"You should have that looked at by Rhys-kun or Mist-chan when we get to camp. They are experienced—well somewhat in Mist's case—healers. They will heal it better than I can do, Rinsuki-san." He said, finishing up. Rin went to look at his handy work, but the cat still had her wrist. She leaned over to peer at it.

"Thank you, Ranulf-san. This is much better than what I would have done." She looked up at him and smiled. He bowed in return and pulled her up.

"Come, we have more ground to cover before sunrise." Ranulf told her, dropping her wrist. She brought to her nose and sniffed it. Definitely Ranulf's scent was there. Rin smiled to herself; sleep would be pleasant when she got it.

Ranulf sensed her smile. He did not understand her at all. She, Rin, had turned Lethe on, something even he could not do, with a simple gesture. But when he casually brushed her wrist with his finger tips, she shivered. He did not encounter someone like Rin everyday.

He watched her as she spoke to Talka and Lethe. She nor Lethe brought up what had gone on. Ranulf only knew because he saw it (he had shielded Talka's eyes from the scene). He led the pack, trying to decipher the she-wolf.

"If you think any harder, your brain'll burst, Ranulf." Lethe said from behind him. He rolled his eyes. He didn't understand Lethe either, but at least she seemed _normal_ to him. Rin was not normal to him in any sense of the word.

"Well at least I think, unlike some one I know…" He retorted. Lethe growled and kicked him in knee. He scampered off, Lethe chasing him. Rin and Talka sweat dropped. They shrugged to one another and jogged after them.

Later that night, or early the next morning actually, the stopped at a secluded camp to rest. Ranulf informed them that they had one more night of trekking before they would be at the mercenary camp. After hearing this, Rin, Lethe and Talka took to their tents. Ranulf did as well, but did not fall asleep right away. He kept seeing Rin and Lethe together like they were and every time Lethe would turn into himself. He had to control himself to keep from letting out a quiet moan. The cat tossed and turned, finally settling into a dreamless slumber as the sun came over the horizon.

**There's the end! Next, the quartet will meet up with Ike. And before you ask, Rin and Lethe are not gay.**

**Rin: Oh, really? It looked like it.**

**Lethe: Yeah. It did.**

**Creyhie: So? Maybe I'm just bent that way.**

**Rin&Lethe: Sicko.**

**Creyhie: It was done out of desperiation. And don't forget, it was **_**Rin's**_** idea…**

**Lethe: growl and jumps Rin**

**Rin: Help me…**

**Creyhie: Ahem… Please R&R!**

**Until my next update,**

**Creyhie**


	4. Chapter Four

**I'm glad so many people have read this story, even if they don't review it. It makes me enjoy the two hours I spend at night typing these chapters. Anyway, I probably won't be updating again until sometime next week as I have a paper to write, Faname to go to, and other things that need addressing, like my ankle. If you need something to tide yourself over, read my other active story, Wings of an Angel. It is a DNAngel based fanfic, but people really seem to like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Aside from owning a copy of Path of Radiance, I own only my characters, the concept and the writing. Everything else is copyright Nintendo (unfortunately).**

**NOTE: **

**On with the story! Happy reading!**

_Story:_ Moonlite Emblem

_Author:_ Creyhie

_Summery:_ Above Daein on the map there is a country: Cornithia, home to an old breed of Laguz. In this country, a pair of siblings set out to save their country, and the rest of Tellius.

**Book One The Wolf of Night**

**Chapter Four One Step Closer**

Rin woke up as the sun set that night. She stretched and left her and Lethe's tent. The orange cat Laguz was still asleep, breathing softly. The she-wolf went to the stream, which was more of a river than a stream, humming softly. Making sure that no one was around, she undressed, folding her cloths in a neat pile, knives in-between layers, and slipped into the water. For a few minutes she just treaded water, adjusting to the cold temperature.

Rin dove underneath the surface and came back up, shaking water out of her ears. The cat genes in her did not like water one bit. _Well, they can go die. I like water and I won't skimp on a bath when a bit of fur doesn't like it._ She snorted. The girl washed carefully, making sure to get everything clean. She was in her own small world, for those few minutes, as the world fell into slumber once again.

"What are you doing, oni-chan?" Rin jumped at Talka's voice. At first she had thought it was Ranulf, but when he said "oni-chan," she knew otherwise. She looked around, glaring at Talka.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking a bath, or I was until someone interrupted me." She swam over and flicked water at him. Talka backed up, a low growl forming in his throat.

"Cat's don't bathe, Rin-chan." He reminded her. Rin sighed and went to get out. Talka watched her.

"Talka, turn around. It is just wrong for a younger brother to see his sister naked." She signaled him to turn around. He obeyed and she quickly dried off and put her cloths on. "You can look now." The cat motioned to the camp.

"Ranulf and Lethe should be up. I think they are eating a deer." Rin licked her lips. Deer… She hadn't had venison in a while.

"Ranulf-san, did you leave some for me and Talka-kun?" She asked when they got back. The blue cat handed her a slab-o-deer. "Arigato." She began to eat it, maintaining her manners, as Ranulf spoke.

"We should hit Ike's camp within a few hours, if we aren't caught or killed along the way. I should warn you ahead of time, one of them, a sage by the name of Soren, doesn't like Laguz that much. So be cautious about approaching him; he may just send an Elfire at you." He told them. Talka and Rin nodded, finishing off the rest of their meals.

Lethe was quiet. Ranulf noticed this and stroked her hair. She brushed him off. "Hurry up." The girl said, walking in the trees a bit. Ranulf sighed. He'd have to talk to her.

"I'll go see what's up." Talka said, going off to Lethe. That left Ranulf and Rin alone to take down the make-shift shelters.

"Lethe-kun, what's the matter?" The boy asked her as he came up next to her. He did not try anything on her, but opened his ears. "Oni-chan says I'm a good listener, so I'm all ears. I won't force you to talk, but you will worry oni-chan and Ranulf-kun if you don't say something."

Lethe looked at him, her cheeks a faint red color. For a 13 year old, Talka was very wise and understanding. She wondered where he had learned it from. Not that Sayuri bitch she hoped. The girl sighed.

"Just… the way he talks about Soren… it bugs me sometimes. Soren may be crude and unemotional and generally a very outcasted person, but he doesn't totally hate Laguz. Ranulf doesn't remember the time the sage saved his fur from a Knight, I don't think." Talka listened to Lethe speak, nodding occasionally.

"Soren seems… important to you." Talka concluded. Lethe stared at him wide-eyed, her cheeks flushing crimson.

"I-no! How could I-He's just a stupid Beorc!" She stammered. Talka only chuckled and patted her arm.

"Something about a boar?" Ranulf asked as he and Rin walked up to the two. Talka shook his head.

"Never mind, Ranulf-kun. So, which direction?" The boy changed the subject, much to Lethe's relief.

"Ike-dono!" A small boy of 13 with green hair ran up to the sapphire haired teen. Ike looked down at him.

"What news do you bring, Sothe?" He asked, a hand on his Steel Sword.

"Ranulf-sama and Lethe-sama are on their way with two more cat Laguz, a dark brown haired one and a silver haired one." The Thief reported. Ever since he had stowed away on their ship, Sothe proved himself to be quite the thief and look out. He, along with Astrid and Tormod, helped give the upper hand in many a battle.

Nephenee would join them in patrol when she had no other orders from Ike. The thief had a special place in his heart for the Soldier. She was older than him though, and had realized quite early what was going on. He, however, won't give up on her.

Ike nodded. "Good to hear. Have you heard anything of Daein's troops?" Sothe shook his head as Soren, Titania and Janaf walked up.

"No, sir, Astrid was scouting their troops. I don't think she's back yet." Ike dismissed him. Sothe bowed and ran back to his post. Janaf smiled.

"Quite the diligent one, isn't he?" The Hawk commented.

"He's better than Volke, that's for sure, and way less expensive." Ike ran a hand through his hair. "Anything to report?"

"No, everyone seems to be mended and healed. Our funds are still good and no mutiny has happen." Soren's slight joke would have been funny, if he hadn't looked so grim when he said it. The sage turned to his tome. Titania shook her head.

"Not that I know of. I have to ask, Ike, do you know anything about these two Laguz we are getting?" Ike inwardly smiled. He was wondering when she would ask that.

"I know enough to know that they mean us no harm, and are here for their protection, much like the Princess." Titania trusted his words, but still had her doubts.

Heavy, fast hoof-falls came at them. On a white horse, black haired Astrid sped toward Ike.

"Ike-dono! Ike-dono! Daein troops are preparing to attack!" Ike's eyebrows moved together as he heard the news. "I don't think they are going to attack us, though. There is a small town about a mile from here with Laguz in it. I think they are going to attack them." Astrid looked shaken up, as if something else had happened. Ike would have asked but Tormod came running, with the same look of panic.

"Daein troops are moving to attack Tersa, a small border town that no only houses beast, bird and a dragon Laguz, but also quite a few Beorc merchants as well. It is the one town that is on very good relations with Crimea, Begnion, and Daein." Tormad panted. Ike was outraged by this. He called his men, and women, to arms.

"We are going to defend the border town of Tersa! Those who know who you are, you stay here and guard the camp. The rest of us, move out!" He turned back to Astrid and Tormod as his men ran about. He needed the thief he had just sent off. Ike, however, wasn't sure where he was, exactly. "Where is Sothe?" The pair shook their heads.

"We don't know, probably waiting for Ranulf and Lethe to come back." The commander looked about for a second.

"Nephenee, go find Sothe. He should be waiting in the woods for Ranulf. Ilyana, go with her." Emerald green haired Nephenee nodded, slammed on her helmet grabbed her lance, and ran off in the direction of the woods. Lavender haired Ilyana, a sage specializing in Thunder magic, nodded as well and tore off after her.

Ike placed a hand on his sword hilt, cocking it. "The rest of you, come with me!" He ran off, mounting a horse. **((Yes, I'm having him ride a horse. He desperately needs one.))** His army followed him at Godspeed.

The first one who smelled it was Rin. She stopped dead, nose picking up movement and rushing. She could smell the Laguz more than anyone else, two Hawks, two Tigers, and a Heron. A Heron… Rin hadn't smelled the scent of a Heron in quite a long time. The she-wolf smelled many horses, all heading away from them. Something was up, she realized. Something big.

"Oni-chan, what is wrong?" Talka pulled on her arm. She looked at him and at Ranulf and Lethe.

"I smell something. Many horses moving out at once… many Beorc and some Laguz too… Something big is going on…" She said. Ranulf stiffened as a 13 year old boy crashed through the bushes. Rin tackled him out of surprise and pinned him to the ground. His green bangs hung limply in his brown eyes. "Who are you, Beorc?" She growled at him.

"Ranulf-sama, Lethe-sama, I see you are back. Are these the ones you were going to get?" He spoke to the two cats before turning to Rin. "My name is Sothe, Laguz-dono." Rin was perplexed at the lack of fear the boy had for him. She slowly let him go, letting Sothe stand up. He bowed to her, which she returned.

"You must be part of Ike-sama's troop of mercenaries, right Sothe-kun?" Rin looked down at him. He reminded her a lot of Talka. "I am Rinsuki. The dark brown haired boy is Talka, my kid half brother."

"Sothe! Sothe! Where the crap are you Sothe?" The female voice called from behind a few trees. Sothe flushed when he realized whom it was, but quickly hid it.

"Over here, Nephenee-kun! I'm with Ranulf and Lethe!" He shouted back. The green hair Soldier knocked down a few trees with her lance and rushed over. Behind her was a mage. "What's wrong?" He asked, seeing her panicked expression. The Soldier bowed to the Laguz, as did the mage, who introduced herself as Ilyana.

"Daein is attacking the border town of Tersa. Ike-dono has already moved the forces out. He asked us to come get you." Nephenee told him. She looked to Rin, who was growling. "You are?"

"She's my sister Rinsuki. I'm Talka. Oni-chan…" The neko put a hand on his sister's arm. Rin shook with anger. How dare they attack Tersa. How dare they! Her ears flattened and tail bushed. The Beorc backed away, all too familiar with this behavior. They however, had not experienced a she-wolf when she's angry. Her silver eyes turned red.

"I will kill them." She growled, transforming and crashing through the trees.

**Isn't it lovely when I end on a cliff hanger? I think so. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. R&R!**

**Until my next update,**

**Creyhie**


	5. Chapter Five

**To those of you who know my tendancy to forget about stories and disappear, don't fret! I enjoy writing Moonlite Emblem and have yet to find it boring or become stricken with writer's block. I have beaten Path of Radiance (finally, after two years of owning the game). Three turns and Ashnard went down, THREE TURNS. Just as the Black Knight did, though that was more luck that Aether kicked in the second turn than anything else. Now to try it on difficult mode! Oh boy…**

**Anyway, those who are concerned, my ankle is just fine, even after going to Faname on Saturday (it was great! So many anime nerds in one place… and all the cosplays! I felt like a total fan girl! XD). The paper is done and there is nothing else very pressing coming up, except for some Physics stuff, but that will be handled as it comes.**

**One note: Wings of an Angel will get updated, but I want to get further with this one. I should have it updated by the end of the week, however.**

**Much thanks to my two reviewers! I swear, you two are the ONLY reason that I write this story. (That should be a hint for the rest of you!) **

**DISCLAIMER: Aside from owning a copy of Path of Radiance, I own only my characters, the concept and the writing. Everything else is copyright Nintendo (unfortunately).**

**NOTE: The pairs are being decided on. One I know for sure is Ranulf/Rin. There will also be Soren/Lethe. The others are coming soon!**

**On with the story! Happy reading!**

_Story:_ Moonlite Emblem

_Author:_ Creyhie

_Summery:_ Above Daein on the map there is a country: Cornithia, home to an old breed of Laguz. In this country, a pair of siblings set out to save their country, and the rest of Tellius.

**Book One The Wolf of Night**

**Chapter Five **

**A little recap of last chapter:**

"What's wrong?" He asked, seeing her panicked expression. The Soldier bowed to the Laguz, as did the mage, who introduced herself as Ilyana.

"Daein is attacking the border town of Tersa. Ike-dono has already moved the forces out. He asked us to come get you." Nephenee told him. She looked to Rin, who was growling. "You are?"

"She's my sister Rinsuki. I'm Talka. Oni-chan…" The neko put a hand on his sister's arm. Rin shook with anger. How dare they attack Tersa. How dare they! Her ears flattened and tail bushed. The Beorc backed away, all too familiar with this behavior. They however, had not experienced a she-wolf when she's angry. Her silver eyes turned red.

"I will kill them." She growled, transforming and crashing through the trees.

**Now then…**

"Oni-chan!" Talka called after her. "She's going to get herself killed." The others around him looked at him questioningly.

"Why do you say that, Talka-kun?" Sothe asked him. The cat shifted feet.

"She's not a… She's not herself when she's this angry. Rin gets like a dragon with a hot iron between its wings, only much worse," said Talka, remembering that not everyone knew she was a wolf.

"Worse than a Feral One?" Ilyana asked. Talka cocked his head to one side.

"Feral One? What's that?" asked the boy.

"It's a Lagus who has been forced to remain in their transformed state for just about eternity. They are crazed and bloodthirsty," explained Nephenee. Talka shook his head.

"Oh, no, she worse than that. Have you ever seen a wolf on bloodlust? She's like that."

Ranulf went rigid. _Wolf on bloodlust… Wolf. She's a wolf in cat fur._ "Shit!" He yelled as blue light laced across his body. The blue cat he became took of at a sprint, crashing through the underbrush. He heard the others chase after him. Ranulf could hear them yell his name; he didn't look back.

The Laguz felt a fear for Rin. He couldn't pin-point why he felt like this, however. All he knew was that Rin was in danger. The wolf didn't know how a cat's body worked. She'd been a cat for all of 36 hours for Goddess sake! She'd get killed for doing something un-cat like. Either that or captured. And from what her father had told him, that was NOT an option. He pushed his legs faster, paws barely touching ground as he ran.

He picked up her scent. It was full of vengeance, but still held a sweet aspect to it. Ranulf made a sharp left, stopping briefly on the trunk of a tree before pushing off. He heard two running Laguz behind him, and by the smell, they were Talka and Lethe. Behind them, ran the three Beorc, who had diverged, going an easier route.

Talka ran up beside him. "She's sped up." Ranulf realized this as well as her scent got more stretched out.

The Laguz sped for the battle field.

General Yuena of the Daein Army smirked atop her horse. The Paladin stroked her lance in anticipation. She had heard the stories of Laguz - she spat at the name – who resembled wolves and was dying to see one up close. The town before her seemed a prime target for her forces, which moved out on the plains below her. Next to her stood a knight covered in black armor from head to toe.

"Yuena, are you ready for Ike's forces? He is powerful." He asked her. The woman ran a hand through her red hair. "Are you ready to meet your sister again?" She chuckled. Yuena had no desire to see the wrench who happened to share her hair color again. She didn't care how well the Paladin was, she'd get cut down.

"Black Knight, she is not my sister. She may happen to have the same hair color as I do, but trust me, the wrench and I are NOT related." Yuena gazed sideways at him. "And shouldn't you be somewhere right now?"

She thought she heard him chuckle. "Leave Ike and that pesky girl Mist alive. You can kill everyone. Oh, and keep the white sub-human alive too. King Ashnard what her." He warped out before she could ask anything.

"White sub-human? What ever you say… MOVE OUT! Kill everyone you come across but leave Ike and Mist alive. And a white sub-human too!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Her troops moved into position as Ike's forces came over the hill. Yuena galloped to the other side of the town and placed herself in front of an Inn.

Soren surveyed the forces. "We are out numbered three to one, Ike. The odds don't look good." The Sage saw the commander chuckle.

"And since when has being out numbered ever stopped us, Soren?" He asked him. "Tell everyone to move out. And keep a weather eye open for Ranulf and Sothe. And when they come here – who the hell is that?!" He yelled, seeing a streak of white fly past him.

"Rin! Oh, damnit all!" Ranulf panted as he came running up. "That is Rinsuki. Lady Rinsuki of the Wolf Tribe." Ike's eyes widened.

"Why in Goddess's name is she running at the Daein soldiers then?!" Ike sent Soren off, who was already moving the army out. Ranulf shugged as best he could as a cat.

"Because that town is important to her." Talka spoke, coming up behind Ranulf with Lethe, Ilyana, Nephenee and Sothe. "She has many a friend in Tersa and will not let them get slaughtered. I'd go after her however. She'll get herself killed if you don't." The cat transformed back, the 13 year old panting. Lethe transformed back as well and dashed off to find… Soren.

"Soren… Tell the men to protect the white cat." The black haired mage turned around to see her standing next to him.

"Lethe… you're back." He stared wide-eyed at her, startled by her closeness. The Laguz raised an eyebrow.

"Thought I wasn't coming back?" She asked him. Soren blinked.

"N-no. I knew you would… Lethe?" The cat next to him swayed before falling into him. Her muscles ached as her energy disappeared. She smelled his coat, taking in his scent before closing her eyes.

"Put me somewhere where I can sleep… Soren…" She said to him as exhaustion over took her. The Sage held her in his arm for a moment before carrying her, with some difficultly, to a tent secluded in the trees.

"Sleep well, kitty cat." Soren said before running off to join the battle.

**Mwaha! Finally I have updated. Not much else to say, though Soren may have been a bit OOC.**

**Until my next update, as always**

**Creyhie**


	6. Chapter Six

**Ack! So sorry to not have updated. Life kinda got busy with finals and all. Anyway, I'm done with that so, here is my update! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Aside from owning a copy of Path of Radiance, I own only my characters, the concept and the writing. Everything else is copyright Nintendo (unfortunately).**

**NOTE: The pairs are being decided on. One I know for sure is Ranulf/Rin. There will also be Soren/Lethe. The others are coming soon!**

**On with the story! Happy reading!**

_Story:_ Moonlite Emblem

_Author:_ Creyhie

_Summery:_ Above Daein on the map there is a country: Cornithia, home to an old breed of Laguz. In this country, a pair of siblings set out to save their country, and the rest of Tellius.

**Book One - The Wolf of Night**

**Chapter Six - Wolf Blood**

"HISS!!! Get out of my town!!!" The white cat yowled, slitting the throat of a Sage. She hated not being able to use her wolf abilities to their fullest, trapped in a feline body. The next time her father wanted to protect her life, she'd kindly refuse the request. Rin jumped from soldier to soldier, killing them off, as she made her way to the Inn, and Yuena.

The Paladin smirked. "So you are the white Laguz I was told to keep alive. I was expecting a Heron or a dragon, actually. Now be a good little kitten and get out of my way."

Rin hissed. "I'm no kitten." She dashed around the horse's legs, cutting each behind the knee. The horse fell to the ground, Yuena jumping off. The woman twirled her lance.

"Bold, I will say that. You are bold. But not for long!" Yuena jabbed her lance a Rin. The cat jumped and landed on the lance. Her eyes smirked.

"Best you can do without your horse is this? Daein must really be out of Generals or something." She walked along the lance. Yuena growled and swung her lance. Rin fell off and was hit in the stomach as it came back around.

"Best you can do, pussy cat? I really don't know why the Black Knight wants you alive if you are such a weak kitten." Yuena placed the point of her lance under Rin's chin. The girl changed back, unable to hold her form any longer. "Now die!"

"Elwind!" The woman was swept up in a wind storm and slammed in the ground. Rin whipped around to see figures running toward her. A black haired sage ran passed her with a red haired woman on a horse, a bright green haired sniper and a bishop. A boy with sapphire blue hair ran up to her.

"It is reckless to go charging into Daein's forces, Lady Rinsuki, but I am grateful for it." He pulled out his sword and ran passed her landing an ending blow to Yuena.

"What is this world… coming to? Knights leaving Laguz alive, boys killing older boys…" Yuena spat as she died. All Crimean eyes looked to Rin. She flushed red. Ranulf suddenly tackled her.

"Thank goddess… What where you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed, Rin-kun!" He growled at her, concern in his eyes. The wolf stared him down.

"I was thinking of my father's people—my people. I will not let them get slaughtered or worse. That's what we do out here, we look after each other. That's what the word "pack" means in our culture. I wouldn't expect a kitten like you to understand that." She snarled. The cat felt things rearrange themselves in her body. Rin smirked and howled long and hard. "I am a wolf, Ranulf, not a cat. And not even my father can change that." Her body mimicked what she said. Even her tail was more wolfish than cat-like.

"Oni-chan!" Talka shouted but kept his concern to himself. His sister was in one of her moods again, and not even Daein could take her out of it.

"Rin-san, do you think it is wise to let out your wolf self? Daein is still here." Ike asked her. The wolf shrugged.

"No, but my wolf blood is too strong. It was only a matter of time anyway. You must be Ike-san." She bowed. "Something tells me that I should hate you for bringing Daein here, but my father seems to trust you, so I will also."

Ike raised an eyebrow for a moment then shrugged. "Well, I didn't know that there was an entire country or wolf Laguz here. I was merely looking for a place to camp. I never meant for Daein to follow us."

"In respect, I did get to leave home earlier than I was planning on. I have a few things I must ask you, but they can be done later." She spotted the emerald green haired girl who she knew as Princess Crimea.

"Lady Rin! I'm glad to see you again." She curtsied.

"Elincia-chan, I wasn't expecting you to be here. I heard Ike-san was protecting you, but to think he brought you here." Rin bowed and hugged her. "I'm sorry about your parents. That's almost as bad as losing a mate."

Elincia just smiled. "Traveling with Ike-kun and his mercenaries helps me cop and seeing Ashnard go down will be enough revenge for me."

"El-chan!" Talka ran up and tackled her.

"'El-chan'?" Ike asked. Rin chuckled.

"When he was a cub, he couldn't say 'Elincia' so he started calling her 'El-chan.' Elincia didn't have a problem with it so the name stuck." Soren came over as she spoke.

"Why don't we go back to camp and rest. We all have had a very trying day." The troop nodded and followed the Sage back to camp.

"Where's Ranulf-kun?" Rin asked halfway through the trek.

Sothe replied, "He's probably sulking somewhere. You did wound his ego after all." Rin just nodded. She'd have to apologize later.

---------------------------------------

"Lethe… Lethe I have food." The orange cat yawned and looked up into the eyes of Soren. She took the plate he had and ate.

"Thank you."

"…" Soren only nodded and went to leave the tent.

"Not yet. Stay… please." Lethe flushed red as Soren looked at her. He nodded again and sat with her as she ate. He fumbled with his robes, twisting one edge in his hands. She smirked.

"Nervous?" He looked at her wide-eyed.

"N-no! Why should I be?" The Sage asked, clearly digging himself a hole.

"Well, you are in a tent, alone, with a female cat. In Gallia that is a sign of mating." She seemed to be enjoying annoying Soren. He looked panic-stricken. The Laguz laughed. "Jeez, you can't take a joke, can you?" She went to stand up. Lethe stepped on Soren's robes and slipped, puling the poor Sage down with her. Somehow, Soren ended up on top of Lethe, his mouth on hers. She tasted sweet to him and some how, very familiar. Lethe tasted him, curious to see what a Boerc would taste like.

She was surprised that he didn't taste disgusting or something really bad. In fact, the pair found that they were _enjoying_ the kiss. Soren leapt up in shock.

"Uh, um, sorry." Lethe saw him flush red. He ran from the tent.

"Soren…."

**Sorry it is so short!**

**Until my next update,**

**-Creyhie-**


	7. Chapter Seven

**So… I haven't been updating… Sorry. /But/ I did rewrite a bit of the sixth chapter. I didn't like how it went.**

**DISCLAIMER: Aside from owning a copy of Path of Radiance, I own only my characters, the concept and the writing. Everything else is copyright Nintendo (unfortunately).**

**NOTE: None today!**

**On with the story! Happy reading!**

_Story:_ Moonlite Emblem

_Author:_ Creyhie

_Summery:_ Above Daein on the map there is a country: Cornithia, home to an old breed of Laguz. In this country, a pair of siblings set out to save their country, and the rest of Tellius.

**Book One - The Wolf of Night**

Chapter Seven – Of War and Love

The camp buzzed with activity as they walked up. Rin felt slightly out of place among the mercenaries. She was used to big groups, all wolves were, but there seemed something odd about the group Ike commanded. It might have been the mess of Laguz and Beorc in it. It also may have been the fact that they all seem to be battle ready, at any time. She felt odd about being in the same area with them, men and women who all could pick up arms at the call and charge off.

Elincia showed Rin to her tent. She'd share with the Princess for now. Rin was surprised; she had thought the princess would have gotten an elaborate tent. She looked around the rather small makeshift home, having room really for only two cots, and a chest with Elincia's clothes. It seemed so modest to her, so unroyal-like.

When she asked Elincia, the Princess chuckled, "I wouldn't let them. I was used to being in tents and nothing elaborate. Remember, Rin, I worked as a maid for most of my life." Rin nodded, a smile on her face.

"Well, I would have been content sleeping outside. But I'm a guest it seems and they wanted me to have all the accommodations of one," she said, sitting on the empty cot. The she-wolf sighed, cracking her back. Elincia giggled.

"Not used to that body, are you Rin?" Rin's head shot up at the comment. Elincia just shook her head.

"I know the cat genes aren't that strong in you, Rin. Only your father could have made you a cat," the Princess said, her long green hair moving with her head, "I am not stupid." Rin sighed. She knew the Princess was not stupid. Her being alive was proof of that.

"How did you notice me, then?" her voice was guarded when she asked, though she knew she didn't have to be. Ike knew she wasn't a cat, as did Ranulf and Lethe. She just needed to know.

"Your fur color, silly. You, the white wolf, had become a white cat. How could I not recognize you?"

"Point taken. Though I don't know why I'm asking this when I wasn't at all afraid of you knowing when I saw you…" Rin shook her head, placing a hand to her temple.

"Rinsuki, you are making busy talk with me and you know it. There is some else on your mind. Your eyes never lie." Elincia's tone made the she-wolf look up. Rin looked into her emerald eyes and sighed. Rin couldn't figure it out though. What did Elincia think was on her mind? The fact that she was stuck in a cat's body? Or the idea that she felt so out of place? Or maybe… Rin realized that this was a stretch but maybe it was because Ranulf had run off. Maybe it was guilt that clouded Rin's thoughts. Instead of embarrassing herself with that theory, she used one of the others. It was still true, just not what was forefront in her mind.

"I feel out of place here, Eli. Everyone seems ready to spring into battle at any moment and never second-guess it. Everything is so solemn, not at all how our packs work. Everyone talks and enjoys the aftermath of a good battle, even if a certain pack must surrender and run off. Sure there is sulking, but this is just strange," Rin said as her eyes flew around the room. She could smell the anxiousness of the men and women around her and it seemed so strange to her.

Elincia walked around the tent for a moment. She seemed to be in thought before her eyes turned to Rin and said, "Yes… but we are at war, Rin. Not petty battles over territory. Real, bloody war. You and I both do not like it but it is how it is. We can not change it." She paused, as if to collect her thoughts.

"They all know that Daein is out for us. They are all strong, and seasoned. They are accustomed to the feel of war. Give it time, Rinsuki, and you too will come accustomed to it," she said, sitting next to Rin. The she-wolf snorted.

"War, Elincia? This is war? No… this is world domination," Rin said as she walked to the tent flap. "War you may think this is, but it is world domination by a mad king with a sick mind."

Elincia's eyes widened. The Princess stood up and grabbed Rin's arm. "What do you know, Rin?" Rin pulled her arm out of the Princess's grasp.

"I know nothing you do not already know, Elincia. I'll see you later." The she-wolf ducked under the flap and ran off to find Lethe. She needed to talk with the feline. Elincia watched her go. Determination flared in her eyes; though she was the Princess of Crimea, she would not be left out of the loop. She would find out what Rin knew… if only to protect the wolf and her brother.

_What do you know Rin, that we do not? Why must you flee your homeland in the guise of a cat's fur? What has happened since I last saw you?_ Elincia made a vow to answer those questions, whether she had to worm them out of Rin, Ike or Lethe herself or she was told. She would not be uninformed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?! You lost her? How in the bloody world did you lose her?" Sayuri screeched, her black hair flying everywhere. The wolves in front of her shrunk back in fear. They didn't like the fact that their Queen was a cat to begin with, her screaming just made her look like a savage beast. The leader, a blonde man by the name of Reine stepped forward.

"She attacked us. She and three other cats over powered us. It did not help that the pack was lusting," he glared at the men behind him, "but they proved to be fit warriors. It's in our nature to run from those who are more powerful then us. It's for survival." He bowed his head, blonde hair falling around his face. There was a hiss and instantly his head turned to the side, three long scratches bleeding on his cheek.

Sayuri snarled, fur standing on end. "I do not keep you alive and in this court for you to lose your marks! I will not tolerate failure again. Bring her back NOW. And do not fail!" With a hiss, the wolves scattered out of her chambers. The Queen shook with fury, hands tensed into claws. But, there was something else, and it was send the light from her eyes.

A maid, Kayo, cautiously approached her. She didn't really want to feel the wrath of the Queen, especially right now.

"Kayo, call for Na—the doctor. Call for the doctor. Now," Sayuri told her, grabbing one of the bedposts of her bed. As she sank to the ground, she closed her eyes. _I'm not in heat yet, I can't possibly be in heat. This is just a lack of sleep, yes a lack of sleep._ Sayuri began to pant as she clung to the bedpost.

"Y-your Majesty! Oh my! Kayo-san help me get her onto the bed!" The black cat was vaguely aware of being picked up and placed on her bed. She felt cold and hot all at the same time. "You'll be alright, Sayuri-sama. I just need to check you over. I beg for your permission to do so." The doctor's voice reminded Sayuri of her niece, Jude.

"Y-yes you may…" the Queen said, her voice weak. The doctor smiled and placed a cool towel on the cat's head. The doctor, a female cat Laguz by the name of Heta, felt and checked every part of the royal cat. Occasionally she would ask Kayo to help with things, like taking temperatures and taking notes. Kayo was Heta's apprentice, something Sayuri did not know, and told Heta everything that went on with the queen.

"Here, drink this." Sayuri drank what she was given and everything started to come back in full clarity. "It is cherry blossom juice." Sayuri nodded and sat up.

"What is wrong with me, doctor?" she asked, her voice slightly strained. Heta just smiled; she knew what Sayuri and that raven did with Kyonitsu wasn't home. She had pretty good idea what that raven wanted, too, and it wasn't just to have a good time.

"Nothing to be worried about, ma'am. Actually, you should be happy. You are with child." _What that child will look like will be a surprise for us all._ She did not add that however. The look on Sayuri's face was enough for her. "You are actually quite a few months a long, almost to your second trimester. I'm surprised you haven't noticed." Heta placed her things back in her bag. "Won't King Kyonitsu be happy?" Heta said with a smile before taking her leave.

Sayuri almost forgot to breath. She was with child? She was pregnant? But… from whom? If she was as far along as the doctor had said, then it had to be Kyon's. It had to be. _No it doesn't, Sayuri. It may be Naesala's…_ her mind whispered to her. Her eyes grew wide and instinct took over as she clutched her stomach. She looked down and found that it looked slightly rounder than it normally did. "But… whom? Whom!?" The Queen cried as she slipped into sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin sniffed Lethe out after have no luck with her eye or ears. She found the orange cat Laguz talking with Talka in a clearing. The green haired thief Sothe was with them, along with a young mage. Two tiger Laguz sat in the same clearing. The dark green one Rin recognized as Muarim. She had met him once, on a family trip. She vaguely remembered that she was disguised as a cat then too. A low hiss escaped her lips; her father was a nut case!

"Oni-chan! What brings you here? I thought you were staying with El-chan?" Talka's voice broke her thoughts. She looked up, rolling her eyes. Sometimes Talka was just a bit too dense for his own good. Yes, he could be a charmer among the women when he wanted to. That didn't change the fact that he was still dense.

"I am staying with her, that doesn't mean I have to stay with her all the time, Talka-kun," she whacked him on the head softly. He batted at her playfully. Rin smirked and tickled her half brother.

A few moments later she let him go, to hide behind the tigers. Rin looked around the group before her eyes settled on Lethe. "Lethe, I need to ask you something. Where is Ranulf?"

Lethe raised a slim eyebrow before speaking. "You want to find that baka neko? He's talking with Janaf and Reyson, on the hill over there. Reyson has white wings." Before Lethe could say anything else, Rin trotted off toward where she had said. The she-wolf caught a nose full of Heron scent. She looked up at the hill. _Ah… there is the Heron. He must be Reyson,_ she thought as she crested the hill.

"Ranulf, just go talk to her about it. Jeez, you aren't like this around Lethe. Ever. What has she done to you?" the hawk, Janaf, was saying. Rin hid behind a bush down wind of the ice blue haired cat, curious to hear what they were talking about.

"Janaf… that may work for you hawks, hell you have flights for this kind of thing. We four legged Laguz don't have that luxury," said Ranulf heatedly. Rin listened for anything in his words. As far as she knew, they were talking about Lethe.

"Ranulf, come on. She's probably worrying over the guilt of wounding your pride." Rin's ears snapped to attention. They /were/ talking about her. She moved so she could see them. She was behind Ranulf and watched his tail move back and forth. The Heron raised his eyebrows and stared her in the eyes. He did not say anything however.

"Oh shut up, Janaf. I don't care what you think of my social life, you bird." Ranulf paced, running a hand through his hair. Janaf noticed Rin as well and smirked. "I'll talk to her… eventually."

"Eventually? When she's on her death bed or when she's almost back home safe and warm in her bed? You can't wait forever like you did with Lethe, Ranulf. Rin'll eventually go back home… and probably to someone else." Rin glared at the hawk. She was single! She had always been single! How dare that feathered idiot assume she had someone to return to! She stood up, careful not to alert Ranulf prematurely to her presence and walked up to them.

"Don't you thi—what?" Janaf and Reyson had slowly started to back away from him with looks of horror. He looked around before seeing Rin, glaring at Janaf. A ripple of heat washed over him for reasons unknown. He gazed at Rin, taking in her essence, her beauty. His eyes wandered of their own accord all over her body, lingering on different aspects before his mind snapped his eyes back to her face. She was snarling, but there was a playful look to her eyes. She pounced on Janaf as he attempted to fly off and smirked.

"Single. I'm single, bird boy," she hissed though her smile. She ruffled his feathers a bit before jumping off him. Janaf glanced at Ranulf then back at Rin.

"Rinsuki-san, I presume?" he asked her. She nodded. "I am Janaf."

"And I am Reyson," the Heron added. Rin bowed to him.

"I am glad that at least one of the Heron tribe survived, Reyson-san. I know how hard it was for you. My father has told me a lot of your hardships. I hope you can restore your tribe," she said with dignity.

"Thank you, Rinsuki-san, though I do not know how much your words will help," he said solemnly before flying off with a bow. Janaf rolled his eyes and bowed before following the heron. Rin sighed as she watched them go.

"Don't worry, Rin-san. Reyson-kun is just like that," Ranulf said to her. Rin looked at him, once again noticing the contrast of his eyes. Gold and blue… it was so odd to her. The pair seemed to just stare at each other for a few moments, an odd electrical silence falling over them. She blinked and remembered why she was standing on the hill.

She cleared her thoat, breaking the silence. "I wanted to apologize for snapping at you." Ranulf frowned. She was apologizing to him? He should be apologizing to her! He hadn't been nice about it; moreover, he ran away. "I shouldn't have. I just can't take it when people don't realize how important my people are to me. If Sayuri hadn't married my father, I'd be heir to the throne. I'd be ruling Cornithia with my father right now. Alas… Sayuri /is/ married to my father and Queen, I will never get the throne. I don't care about that any more. However. I still care about my people and always will. To be called reckless for doing what comes naturally to me, it's maddening." She paused, looking away from him. She looked out at the horizon, wondering what was going on at home.

Ranulf twitched with the urge to touch her, hold her hand, hug her. He decided to just place his hand on her shoulder in concern. She looked up when he did so. "It's okay, Rin-san. I… what are you doing?" A wave of heat rushed over him again. Rin had grabbed his hand was licking (or was it kissing?) each of the fingers on it. She let his hand go.

"Thank you for your concern, Ranulf-kun," said the girl, who's silver eyes danced with some hidden emotion. She couldn't explain why she had licked each of his fingers; it had been an instinct reaction to do so. Blush flushed her cheeks and she looked away again.

Ranulf was at a lost of what do to. He had never met anyone like Rin. He'd never had this awkwardness around Lethe, even if he had waited too long for her. He reached out to Rin with a hand but let it drop before it reached her. "Rin-san…" The she-wolf looked back at him, face flushed, eyes wide. He went to grab her wrist.

"Oni-chan, Ranulf-kun! Ike-sama says that dinner is ready," Talka called from the bottom of the hill. Ranulf flinched, his hand falling back to his side. Rin crouched down, breathing heavy. Nothing like a good shock, in this case Talka's voice, to totally kill the mood.

"Coming, Talka-chan. I wonder what they are serving…" she ran to the edge of the crest before turning around. "Coming, Ranulf-kun?" He nodded and she scampered down the hill.

"Yes… Rin." He said before following her.

**Well, there you have it. The long awaited seventh chapter of Moonlite Emblem.**

**Until my next update, which will be more often now.**

**-Creyhie-**


	8. Chapter Eight

Sorry for the late update, my readers, but life got in the way. Now, however, we have another chapter in the ongoing tale of Rinsuki. Let's see what happens this time…

**DISCLAIMER: Aside from owning a copy of Path of Radiance, I own only my characters, the concept and the writing. Everything else is copyright Nintendo (unfortunately).**

**NOTE: None today… cept pay attention to the story. Many plots have appeared.**

**On with the story! Happy reading!**

_Story:_ Moonlite Emblem

_Author:_ Creyhie

_Summery:_ Above Daein on the map there is a country: Cornithia, home to an old breed of Laguz. In this country, a pair of siblings set out to save their country, and the rest of Tellius.

**Book One - The Wolf of Night**

Chapter Eight – A Wolf in Cat Fur

Later that night, after dinner was done and through, Rin found herself in Ike's tent. Around the table stood Talka, Ranulf, Lethe, Ike, Titania, Soren, Elincia, Reyson and Mist. She found it odd to see such a young girl (in her opinion) in the loop with the older, seasoned fighters. Mist was Ike's sister, however, and holder of a medallion, one that resonated to Rin silently. There was great power in it, she could tell, yet what it was she could not.

Drifting back to the scene at hand, she nudged Talka. The young Laguz looked up at her in question. "Give Ike-san the letter, Talka-chan," she said. A light went on in his head and he handed the letter to Ike. The Commander opened it and began reading. The room was silent, except for light shuffling from Ranulf and Lethe. Ike's sapphire eyes flitted down the page, occasionally looking at Rin. He looked up from the letter. Elincia stretched her neck, as if to glimse what was written.

"Is this true?" Ike asked. Rin nodded only once. The teen rolled up the letter and handed it back to Talka. "I now see why your father wants you here."

"Yes," said Rin with another nod. She addressed the rest of the room. "I do not know what Ike-san has told you, so allow me to introduce myself. Though I appear as a cat, I am not. I am known as Lady Rinsuki of the Wolf Tribe of Cornithia. I am a full blooded wolf Laguz, though there is a bit of cat in my blood. My blood mother, you see, was a cat." She paused to collect her thoughts.

"She died when I was very young, and until recently, I was Princess Rinsuki. I ruled the country with my father, Kyonitsu. However, five years ago, he remarried - which I think was the stupidest thing he's ever done, but that's beside the point - bringing black cat Sayuri into the family. The only good that came out of this is Talka-chan here. This also pushed me out of the line to heir the throne.

"You see, here, if the Queen dies and no male heir is avaible, the daughter gets the throne. However, if the Queen is replaced by marriage and has a son, be it from the King or already around, that son gets the throne and the daughter can not longer be an heir. Idiotic, yes, and it was something I was going to change as Queen. I cannot do that however, for I will never be Queen."

Mist pipped up. "But this doesn't seem fair, Rin-chan. You deserve the throne! You're the blood child!" Rin smiled and chuckled.

"Of the King, yes. But not of the Queen, and the heirs follow those blood related to the Queen, in most cases. We're… quite female dominate in the tribe." She chuckled again. Yes, very dominate. Her face turned serious again.

"This is not the gravest of the news however. About six or seven months ago, we began to get attention. By the ravens." At this, the entire room stood on edge. "One of them, I do not know his name, only that he is the ruler of the ravens, began to find interest in Sayuri, me and my father. Around this time, my father went off on a journey, where he probably talked to Ranulf-kun and Lethe-kun, along with the king of Gallia, or so the maids say. This raven won favor with Sayuri… and many nights in her bed. From her he heard about me. And from him, King Ashnard learned of the wolves."

Rin paused and unclenched a fist that had formed. She shallowed and stared at Elincia, who seemed more than eager to find out information. Rin's eye hardened slightly before turning back to Ike. Elincia frowned; was the she-wolf more observant that she had originally thought? This could prove fatal to her plan, the princess realized. If Rin found out what Elincia's plan was, then surely she would have the girl's head, Princess of Crimea or not. Elincia decided to lay low on her information hunt, just in case.

"Ashnard wants me," Rin was saying, "as a _pet_." Instantly, the mouths of the females of the room, even Mist, fell open with shock. The men looked around in confusion. "Sick, isn't it? And if he has me, he believes that he can win the entire wolf Tribe over. Not that that raven hasn't already."

"Rin-san, why would he want _you_? No offense but…." Titania started before trailing off at Rin's laughter.

"He wants to control the wolf Laguz, probably to turn them into the Feral Ones, as who call the ones trapped in their beast forms. And I'm the king's daughter. What mad, warring, insane king doesn't want to take the daughter of a neutral nation?" She raised her eyebrows. Rin continued, a bit more somber this time. "It is also rare to find a silver-white Laguz. The only ones I know of are my father and a dragon Laguz. Our pelts would fetch a high sum," she said with venom in her voice. A tense silence fell over the tent.

Ike cleared his throat, "Ahem, well, as long as you are able and willing, Rin-san, you may stay with us. I take it you will be with us until the end?"

"Yes. I have a score to settle with Daein anyway and I want to rip Ashnard's throat out," Rin said, her eyes flickering red. The room backed up a bit. Maybe a bit of distance would be good… Rin blinked and looked at the room. "I'm not going to rampage, if that's what you think." She shook her head.

"Ah… if that is all, meeting ajorned." Ike said after a moment. "Thank you for your time, Rin-san."

"Not at all, Ike-san," she bowed. Rin walked to the door, "Oh, if anyone wants to ask about the life of a wolf, I'll be on the hill."

Elincia caught her before she could go very far. Behind them, the others filed out. "Rin---" The wolf turned around.

"Whatever you are trying to do, Elincia, I only hope that you understand what will become of it," she said before running off. The Princess pouted. This was going to be harder than she thought.

----------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock on the door of Kyon's study. The study was small, holding just enough for the King's liking. It was covered in deep mahogany paneling, giving the room a dark, almost almighty aura. Countless days he had spent in that room, planning and biding his time. If the knock was of who he though it was, then the planning had not gone to waste. The maid was ushered in, along with the doctor. The King looked up with a sly smile. "So, did it work?"

The doctor grinned. "Oh yes… she's quite far along, Kyon-kun. I can't tell you what it will be yet, but give her a few more weeks and we shall see. She herself does not know whose it is. A scary predicament for someone who is merely a pawn, no?" Heta informed him. Kyon picked up on the use of his name but didn't say anything. Now was not the time for that to be revealed. In time, however…

"Good, good. Kayo, Heta, I trust that you will continue to keep an eye on her, can I not?" The two cat Laguz nodded. "Good. Now, to plan the next stage of this." The King offered the two the chairs in front of his desk. The women took the chairs. "We are all pawns, Heta, but it is how one plays the pawns on the board that defines the game, not just the other pieces. Never forget that." She nodded and folded her hands together.

The three bent over the worn desk and the voices dimmed, almost to the point where the young man outside could not hear their words anymore. The blonde wolf scrunched his eyebrows together before his blue eyes snapped open. He sprinted down the hall. There wasn't a moment to lose.

----------------------------------------------------------

Rin sat on the hill, truly hoping that no one would come, under the moonlight. In her mouth was an ocarina. She rocked from side to side as she played, wrapped up in her own little world. The melody was something foreign to the continent, but one of the wolves had taught it to her. She remembered it was the pack leader, Reine, who had taught her it. He had called it the Song of Time… whatever that meant. She smiled to herself, remembering him. It seemed like forever ago, not just three days ago, that she had seen him, fought him, even. The she-wolf continued to play, even as she gathered a small audience.

The blue cat sat to the side of her, behind a bush. Next to him was Mist, who swayed to the music. The man was content with watching Rin, taking in her sight. After a while, a voice shouted from below the hill and Mist took off. Once again, Ranulf was alone with Rin.

He made no move to make his presence known. He just watched her. Rin stood up, ocarina still in her lips and began to dance. Ranulf's mouth opened slightly in awe. Her movements were graceful, even as she played. Never once did she stumble, never once did the music stop. He noticed a smile on her lips and wondered what she was thinking. Slowly, smoldering rage built within him. Maybe Janaf had been right and Rin did have someone. Ranulf couldn't explain what brought on the rage… the envy, but he knew one thing: he did not like it.

Rin was _his_ bitch, not someone else's. No matter what species they were.

Ranulf shook the thought from his head, startled by his own thoughts. He had no right to think that about Rin. Rin wasn't even his! How could he assume that about someone who he didn't have yet? He belittled himself senseless until a familiar voice struck his ears.

"Ranulf-kun..?" He looked up, locking eyes with her. "Are you alright…?" He noticed that the music was gone, the ocarina not playing anymore. He barely managed to nod; all of a sudden, a huge impulse to take her right then and there swept over him. He clenched his fist and tried to fight it off.

"Y-yes… I am. Why do you ask?" He said, breaking eye contact.

"Because you look like you're in pain." Such a normal response, it seemed to Ranulf. Such a "duh" response. He shook himself and sat up, as if to reassure her.

"I'm okay, really," there wasn't much else to say, he found. He just looked at her, not making eye contact. Rin seemed to shrug, not entirely believing him.

"If you say so…" she said before she placed the ocarina at her lips again and played. Ranulf sat in silence, once again watching her.

They were enveloped by the sweet music of the ocarina for a long time. The moon almost hung high in sky when Talka and Mist came running up the hill to tell Rin and Ranulf to go to bed. But for Ranulf, it was a constant battle between what he urged to do and what he knew was right. And the only soothing thing was Rin's beautiful music.

Rin noticed this. She did not say anything but let him struggle. She wasn't one to just barge in on something, unlike other she-wolves. She merely swayed and played her music, as if to sooth him. She followed him down the hill, silver hair swaying in the light breeze.

If only they knew what was silently forming between them, what the others could plainly see. If only they could know what they would do in a mere month's time under the restored leaves of the heron's forest.

If only they knew…


	9. Chapter Nine

**Do I have a good excuse for not updateing? No. I apologize to all of you who read this story, as my updates are not the most prompt things in the entire universe. I really do apologize, but please continue to review and read Moonlite Emblem.**

**I apologize for any spelling mistakes and the shortness.**

**This chapter was given inspiration by the song _Viva la Vida_ by Coldplay, and the _Viva la Vida_ album. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' cept plot, Rin, Talka and other OCs.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

A week had passed since Rin and her brother had met up with Ike and the Mercenaries. They had pulled out of Corinthia and made their way to the country of Begnion. It was to see if the Apostle would aid them in their fight. There'd been a few skirmishes here and there, nothing major, as they traveled. On the whole, though, the trip was uneventful, much to Rin's chagrin.

Well, no that's not exactly true. Something did happen. The real reason that they were going to Begnion. One night after Rin had arrived, there was a commotion in the camp. She had woken up and peaked outside, a dagger at the ready, to find the cause. She caught a glimpse of a black raven taking off with a heron. Reyson. The she-wolf had run to Ike's tent to tell him the news.

He woke everyone the second he could and they marched out, under orders that they were going to see the Apostle of Begnion, again. The commander, though young, knew the value of keeping his mouth shut. Had it got out right then and there that Reyson had been taken, the entire Laguz population of the Mercenaries would have run off, to bring the Heron back. Something they were going to be doing anyway, just not on full-blown rampage mode.

The she-wolf sat in the tent she and Elinicia shared and sighed. Aside from the crisis of Reyson disappearing, nothing truly exciting had happened. She was bored. Elinicia wasn't there, either. She was off with the Apostle to talk and negotiate about the kidnapping. Rin had been invited, to meet the Apostle and talk, but she didn't have the patience for talk. She wanted action.

She had spent far too much time with her father in battle preparations and the like. Wolves planned out their attacks and pack moves, then went and did something about it. These humans just planned and planned and planned. It was as if they were afraid of taking the battle as it flowed and improvising.

That was the difference between the Beorc and Laguz, she came to notice. Laguz relied on their strength and instinct to fight, attacking whomever they could get their paws or claws on. Beorc relied on strategy and careful planning to fight, always making sure they were prepared for anything. While the difference wasn't hindering anything, Rin almost wanted both sides to learn a little from the other. Beorc, in her opinion, could use a bit more spontaneity and instinct to fight. The Laguz could use to learn a bit more planning.

Wolf Laguz were like that already, having relations with three major Beorc nations and a few skirmishes. They were adaptable. Rin sighed again. Why couldn't her father send out a pack of wolves with her? They could be so useful in these situations.

That gave her an idea. She stood up and stretched, having a need to talk to the big cats.

The Mercenaries were camped outside the capitol of Begnion, Sienne, on a hill where you could see the Serenes Forest. Rin had heard the tales of the Heron Massacre, but never knew the extent of the damage. The forest was completely black, torched to within the ends of it's life. She felt a burning hatred that Begnion was responsible for this disaster, and deep sympathy for Reyson and the Herons. Color seemed to disappear in the black and grey mass. It was a sad sight.

Rin made her way to the cat and tiger Laguz sitting by Tormod and Talka. Lethe was the first to look up and notice her.

"What is it, Rin?" she asked. The rest of the Laguz, a whole lot of them Rin noticed, looked up at her. She avoided staring at Ranulf and focused on Lethe. For some reason, it was just easier that way.

"I would like to impart on you all, the idea of working as a… pack," she said slowly, letting the word pack sink in. One of the tigers stood up, bearing his teeth.

"Wha'da'ya mean pack, cat? Packs are for common dogs, not Laguz!" he yelled at her with a growl. She hissed, more annoyed that the word pack was used with 'dog' than the yelling. She only smiled at him and told him to sit.

"That wasn't what I meant. I want to teach you all how to fight as a group. I've watched you fight, and most of you just attack whomever you can get your claws on, and go around killing Beorc willy-nilly without and strategy to your attacks. My people have learned some strategy and know who to fight as a single group," she said, again slowly. Lethe and Mordecai nodded in agreement, it seemed to be a good idea.

The others seemed to have their doubts. "But, the way we fight works. Why change it?" someone asked. Rin only shook her head. They were so simple minded sometimes.

"There is no need to change the way you fight. I just want to give you another way to fight, in case you need to use stealth more than strength to take down your opponent. And yes, sometimes stealth is better than brute force," the she-wolf explained. More Laguz were nodding their heads in agreement.

"Alright, the first thing you need to know is that when you work in a pack, you work as a group. If one of you doesn't follow the others or the orders, the entire mission could go awry. You work as a team, you eat as a team, and you breath as a team. You are one with each of your group mates. The group itself is a single fighting unit, not a bunch of cats willing to run together.

"Individually, you each can take out anyone who gets in your way," she said, as she began to pace, "That's perfectly fine. But you can not run off from the group to go take down a group of mages thirty paces from you. Not only is that a suicide mission, it does not work well with the idea of a _group_.

"Also, being Laguz, we can not stay transformed forever. If the entire group is transformed, it will be venerable when in its human form until it can transform again. This is why you have half the group in their human form, hanging back and out of the way until the first half needs to change out. This way, there is always a ready fighting force in case you get ambushed. That being said, don't get ambushed," Rin finished with, looking over the group. They seemed to understand what she was say. "Alright, then split into groups of sixteen and we'll practice attacking in groups. Follow me."

Away the group of Laguz went, with Rin leading them into an open field on the other side of the hill. For the next couple of hours, Rin taught the beast Laguz who to work as a team, using herself as a moving target. It was quite the work out and they didn't finish until Tormod came running with news of dinner and that Ike had urgent news to tell Rin.

For the second time in a week, Rin found herself standing in Ike's tent. Only this time, she was almost foaming at the mouth. She was growling silently, as were Lethe and Ranulf.

"Apostle Sanaki tells me that Duke Tanas is responsible for this," he said solemnly. Obviously, the Duke was the one who ordered Reyson kidnapped. Rin wanted to point out that it was a _raven_ who did the actually kidnapping, but it was hard to control her anger as it was. Speaking who not help his issue.

"I thought we stopped that already!" Ranulf cried out. Case in point, Rin thought, If I speak out, I'll end up like Ranulf here, yelling at the top of his lungs. She stayed silent, like Lethe. Rin was quite surprised at Lethe's control. She would have though the orange cat would be shaking. (Truth be told, Lethe _was _shaking, just Rin couldn't see the quivering tail). Ike shrugged with a sigh. His eyes betrayed his anger, though he looked very tired.

"So had I, Ranulf. Which reminds me. I need you to go to Gallia and tell Caineghis of this," he ordered. Before he was finished, Ranulf transformed and ran out of the tent flap, the sound of his paws hitting the dirt fading away. Ike sighed again with a small smile and got back to the matter at hand.

"The Duke as fled into the Serenes Forest in search of Reyson, as a game. His entire army is out in full force, in an attempt to find the Heron. We must search for Reyson and stop the Duke. Lethe, you are in charge of the Laguz. Do with them as you see fit in this case. The rest of us will go by foot and find him." Lethe nodded and took leave of the tent to prepare the Laguz. Ike turned to Rin.

"Rin-san, I need you to help me. You know of Reyson's scent, do you not?" he asked her. Rin nodded, her anger under control now. "Good, you'll lead us in the direction of him."

"Ike-san, when do we leave?" the she-wolf asked, cracking her knuckles. This was the action she had been waiting for. The trill of the hunt, the excitement of being on a mission. The cat wanted to yowl in happiness, but restrained herself. She could celebrate after Reyson was found.

"As soon as--ah, there they are," he said, pointing to the two woman who had just entered the tent. One was Elinicia, the other was a heavily robed girl with amber eyes and purple hair. Rin almost knew her at once, though she looked far younger than Rin had thought she would be. The she-wolf bowed to the Apostle.

"Ah, Apostle Sanaki-sama, a presume. I am Lady Rinsuki of Cornithia. We have many trade routes between our countries, if I remember correctly," said Rin. Sanaki smiled at her and returned the gesture.

"Ah, Rinsuki-san, it has been a while since I last conferred with your father. Good to see you are in good health. Now, on to the matter at hand. Are we to go, Ike-san?" said Sanaki. Ike nodded and the group of people in the tent walked outside. In a flurry of movement, the Greil Mercenaries assembled in front of him.

"We go to Serenes Forest to look for Prince Reyson! Use caution in the forest, for the Duke's army is everywhere. Anyone who finds him, bring him to me, immediately." The entire mass of people moved at the end of his speech and left the camp. Ike looked to the group of original Mercenary members and Rin, Elinicia and Sanaki. "Let's go. Rin-san, lead the way."

Rin grined and yowled loudly. White bands of light crisscrossed over her body, slowly transforming her into a white cat. "Let's go!" She bounded down the hill toward the Serenes Forest, Ike and the others following her.


End file.
